In a Cafe at Midnight
by A To The K
Summary: For my twentieth fanfic, I present to you a story set at the Moonshine Cafe, open from midnight to noon, a place you only find by being brought there or by stumbling upon it. It is here that Logan and Camille go one night to discuss a problem; be warned though that as the time passes, the tension will rise.


**A/N: So wow. This is my twentieth fic. I could go on and on about how differnt my life is since fanfiction, but I'll spare you. At least until the author's note at the end of this ;).**

**I did have a fantastic idea for this but it didn't work. Doesn't it suck when you have such a good idea for a fic then you realize that it's too good to be true or that you won't be able to do it?**

**Ah, well, this one will be plenty great.**

**Hopefully.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**In a Cafe at Midnight**

_The scene is set in a quaint cafe about a mile form the Palmwoods residence. This cafe is fairly hidden and hard to find; to geet there you either need to know someone who's been there or just stumble upon it. Inside the cafe it is rectangular in shape, with the counter opposite the door and red tables spread throughout the restaurant. This cafe is considred 'nocturnal' because it opens at midnight and closes at noon. It is because of this that is is named the 'Moonshine Cafe.'_

_Enter Logan and Camille._

_Current Occupancy: 17 patrons, 2 servers, and 1 chef._

_Current time: 12:08 a.m._

Logan and Camille slowly walked into the small cafe. It was already pretty crowded, only eight minutes after opening, just like Camille said it would've been. Obviously it was pretty popular.

All of the tables were taken except for one small table pressed up against the window. Logan and Camille went over and sat.

At first they were silent, until Logan said, "Why are the lights off?"

"They always are here." Camille answered.

"Well, I guess it's nice that I can see outside the window."

"Yes, it is nice."

The conversation ended after that and both of them looked at the menus that were on the table when they got there. There wee the several staple items you'd expect to see on a cafe menu, such as a hamburger and salad. but there were also other things, like Chicken Piccata, that let Logan know he was somewhere special.

"Hi there, welcome to the cafe." A waitress said. "DO you know what you want?"

"Yes, can I get a hamburger cooked medium-well?" Camille asked.

"Sure. And for you?"

"Just a cup of tea is fine." Logan ordered. If he ate this late at night his whole metabolism would be thrown off.

"Alright, I'll have those out soon."

The waitress left.

"So, how's life?" Logan said lamely, trying to make conversation.

"Life." Camille answered.

"Mm," Logan hummed.

"Yep."

Logan looked around at the strange faces that filled the cafe. The customers here weren't exactly everyday people.

Suddenly two people got up and headed towards the door. They did it so fast Logan didn't even get a good look at them.

Then they were gone.

_Current occupacy: 15 patrons, 2 servers, one chef._

_Current time: 12:15 a.m._

Logan looked at Camille and it was hard not to get lost in her beauty. Her curly brown hari was shiny aand elegant, and she was wearing a shirt that exposed one of her shoulders. Then there were her eyes, a deep chocolate brown that took Logan in and made him feel things that didn't make sense. They had a certain sparkle that made them shine and made Logan realize that they were only eyes, that they were solid objects, and yet they were warm and inviting, like a puddle of warm chocolate trickling onto him and enveloping him in warmness. It was lovely.

"What are you staring at?" Camille asked, looking behind her.

"Huh?" Logan said, then he snapped back to reality. "Oh, nothing. I was just in a daze."

"Oh."

Logan wished he could have that beauty to himself. He wished he could take it and keep it and never share it, like a homemade present. One that strikes deep in your emotions and makes you smile and realize that everything is okay. One that you hope always stays with you and that you show off to everyone but don't let anyone touch because it is so special.

Too bad he ruined everything.

"Alright, here is your tea." the waitress said. She set Logan's tea on the table and Logan thanked her promptly.

"Anything else you need right now?" she asked.

Logan glanced at her and took in her appearance. She had straaight, long blonde hair that was put up in a pony tail, that shined in the moonlight coming through the windows. Her teeth were white and straight, her features chiseled. She had a slender figure that one doesn't acquire from excercise or diet, that one is simply born with. The kind anyone would be envious of.

"No, we're good." Camille answered for him.

She turned and walked away, and Logan realized that while she was extremely beautiful, she was cold. She didn't have that enveliping warmth that Camille had, she didn't have that sense of home. Sure, she was gorgeous, but she didn't pull Logan in and make him so confused on how he felt.

He could never love a girl like that.

Logan looked at his tea. It was orange in color, at least it appeared that way. Steam was rising off of it in heaps, and inside there was a lone lemon with a lone seed.

Logan picked up a sugar packet and opened it. He dumped the sugar in and swirled it around with a spoon.

But he didn't take a sip; it was far too hot.

"So," Camille said.

"So?" Logan asked.

Camille didn't answer. Logan looked away awkwardly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Logan asked.

"Not right now." Camille said simply.

Logan sighed. This sucked. He screwed everything up.

He looked around at the other patrons in the restaurant out of boredom.

At one table, towards the center of the cafe, there sat five people; four girls and one boy. One of the girls appeared much older than the rest of the group, and at first Logan thought she must be a baby sitter; then it struck him that no one wold need a baby sitter at this time. Maybe she was a relative, or perhaps just a friend.

Whoever they were, they were having a mighty good time.

The older girl, who appeared to Logan to be in her early twenties, had straight brown hair and a soft, round face. She was wearing a stunning black dress which, in its formality, made Logan realize they must be here on a special occasion. Next to her was a girl of around thirteen, with thick, curly dirty blonde hair who looked like she was in her mid-teens. Her face was more square, and she seemed like the happiest in the group. Beside her sat two more girls, both high school girls, it seemed, who had a lapptop in front of them. One was wearing some type of anime shirt, the other a superhero shirt. It looked like they were typing. Fianlly, the boy, with his back to Logan, had medium-length, chestnut brown wavy hair. Once in a while he would look to the side and Logan could see he had braces.

Logan felt the chemistry between these five people. They were all smiling so much. They were all happy. It had been so long since Logan had gone out and felt that way.

Suddenly all five of them stood up and headed toward the door. The older girl walked with such grace that Logan knew she must be a dancer.

And then they left, and Logan was once again bored.

_Current Occupancy: 10 patrons, 2 servers, 1 chef._

_Current time: 12:32 a.m._

A dancer. What a unique hobby. Or, lifestyle, really.

Logan wished he could have that grace, that culture. Maybe, then he wouldn't be so flat. Maybe, then, he wouldn't even be here.

"Do you want to dance?" Logan asked.

"What?" Camille said.

"Never mind."

"No, fine, let's dance."

"I don't want to if you don't."

"C'mon!"

Camille stood and held her hand out to Logan. That seemed wrong, it should have been the other way around. Everything was wrong. This restaurant was crowded and small and his tea was too hot and he was sad and she was holding her hand out to him and the song playing was going a beat too fast and Logan could feel himself sweating and his hair felt disheveled and Camille was the one holding her hand out.

But Logan grabbed her hand and stood.

They both moved to an empty area of the restaurant; Logan put one hand on her hip and used the other to holdher hand. She, meanwhile put her hand on his shoulder.

Slowly they swayed to the music, even though they were off. People were staring, but Logan didn't care. After a while of dating Camille, you learned to not care.

"Ow." Camille said. Logan looked down and noticed he accidentally stepped on her foot.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

Logan looked back up at her eyes.

"Ow!" she said again.

"I'm sorry, I don't know-"

"Whatever." Camille said.

"Really, I'm sorry." Logan said.

"It's fine. Let's just, sit down."

"Okay."

They both sat down, and as soon as they did a Man and a Woman barged out of the cafe, clearly annoyed by the two teenagers.

A phone rang somewhere off in the distance, but all Logan could look at was his tea. Finally, it had cooled down. He took a sip.

"What? Ok, I'll be there as soon as possible." the second waitress in the cafe said. "Hey, my brother is in the hospital, can you cover for me?" she said to the blonde waitress.

"Sure!" she said comfortingly. It was fake though.

The waitress rushed out of the resaurant, panicked.

_Current Occupancy: 8 patrons, 1 server, 1 chef._

_Current Time: 12:40 a.m._

Camille's hamburger came. She began to eat it.

"So do you want to talk about it yet?" Logan asked quietly. He just wanted to get it over with.

"I'm eating." Camille said.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get it over with."

"Well, I'm eating."

"Well when are we going to talk about it?"

"When I'm done eating!"

"Sorry." Then: "Can you not chew so loud?"

"I'm sorry that my chewing isn't good enough for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means."

"Whatever."

Camille finished her hamburger. She wiped her mouth and sat back in her seat, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, you know." Logan said,

"No you aren't."

"Yes, I am!"

"If you are so sorry, why did you do it in the first place?"

"It was a mistake."

"That's what they all say."

"But I'm serious."

Whatever."

A few more people entered the restaurant. Three, to be exact. Logan couldn't help but count.

_Current Occupancy: 11 patrons, 1 server, 1 chef._

_Current TIme: 12:54 a.m._

They both sat and looked at each other in silence. Then Logan looked at the people that just walked in. He wished he could be them. He wished he could be anyone else, really. Then he wouldn't have to be doing this.

No what he really wished was that he was at home, in his bed. That way he would be safe from the troubles of the world. Protected, innocent, under his blanket.  
"Logan, listen, I'm sorry for being so short with you." Camille said.

"No, I should've been more patient."Remember that time that I was rehearsing for my part in that spy movie?"  
"How could I forget?" Logan said with a sad smile.

"I was so happy then. I was free and could do anything. Times were simpler."

"You're still free."

"Yeah. But now things are so complicated."

"Welcome to adulthood."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you say things like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like sometimes I just want you to comfort me, not to point out reality to me."

"What?"

"If I'm crying, I want you to hug me and tell me you're there for me, that things will get better. I don't want you to tell me that it happens to everyone, and that I'll be sad for awhile."

"I'm sorry, I guess."

"Forget it."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, you don't care."

"Of course I do."

"Whatever."

"I'm sorry."

They both paused. Then, Logan said, "I do remember though. Because, even though we could've gotten in so much trouble it was reckless and fun. We were in love."

"Were."

"I said were."

"Good."

Logan noticed that a few people had left while they were talking.

_Current Occupancy: 6 patrons, 1 server, 1 chef._  
_Current Time: 12:59_

Logan frowned because that conversation was definitely more than five minutes. He looked at his watch and saw that the clock in the restaurant was broken, permanently stuck at midnight.

To avoid looking at Camille, Logan picked up his teacup and looked in it. The sugar had mad the tea kind of murky; he couldn't see the lemon anymore. He took a sip and found that it was lukewarm.

Once he set his cup down Logan asked, "So how did you find out about this place?"

"A friend told me about it."

"Oh? Which friend?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Camille asked defensively.

"I was just trying to make conversation." Logan said.

"Well a friend told me about it."

"No need to be so defensive."

"Oh boy."

"What?"

"Here we go!"

"What do you mean?"

"You're trying to make me look like the bad guy."

"Well you kind of are," Logan pointed out. "I was just trying to make conversation."

"Of course you were."

Logan decided to just drop it. He looked around at the remaining people in the cafe; there was a group of two guys and a girl, and then a man sitting alone at a table. He was looking down at the table like there was one spot on it that held something so interesting, he couldn't look away. Here, Logan felt a strange thing. It was almost as if he was looking into the future. He felt as if he were Dorothy peeking his head out of his black and white house into a strange colorful land before him, only in this case, the land he was looking at wasn't so magnificient. Was that how Logan would turn out? An old man at a table, alone? Soon the man stood and left the cafe, and the feeling was gone. Logan had returned to his own time, and Camille and the tea and the cafe all flooded back to him. He turned to her.

_Current Occupancy: 5 patrons, 1 server, 1 chef_

_Current Time: 12:59 a.m._

"Do you want to talk about it yet?" Logan asked her.

"Fine." Camille finally agreed.

"So we both know that I made a mistake."

"It wasn't a mistake."

"Yes it was, Camille! It was just the moment, I was sitting there and I turned around and I couldn't help myself...it was all in the timing, really."

"Is that what you call it? All in the timing? It's not a simple thing, it didn't just happen; you had to make a move."

"I promise, Camille, it did just happen. I love you."

"Don't say that to me."

"But I do."

Camille looked away, mustering strength. Finally, she asked, "Logan, are you-"

_Enter Kendall and James._

_Current Occupancy: 7 patrons, 1 server, 1 chef._

_Current Time: 12:59 a.m._

The two boys entered the cafe, unaware. Then James noticed his two friends sitting by the window.

"Hey, Logan! Camille! What are you guys doing here?" he greeted.

Kendall turned and smiled when he saw them.

"James, I told you we would be here." Logan said through gritted teeth.

"Hm, you did?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"I don't think you did, Logie-bear." Kendall said.

"Get out, now!" Logan whispered harshly.

"No, it's fine, please grab a chair, guys." Camille said.

They both went to grab a chair, but then Kendall said, "Shoot, I forgot something in the car! I'll be back."

He left and James sat; Logan avoided eye contact with any of them.

He looked over to the other three people there. One of the two guys suddenly kissed the girl of the group; this made the other guy's jaw drop. He stood u furiously and fled the cafe. The girl looked over in shock at what had just happened, then stood and chased after the mad guy, apologizing. Then the third guy got up to chase the girl he had kissed. After that, they were all gone. Logan felt like he was watching himself, James and Camille. He wouldn't let it get that far though.

_Current Occupancy: 3 patrons, 1 server, 1 chef._

_Current Time: 12:59 a.m._

"What's up Logie?" James asked with a devious smile.

"Why are you here, James?" Logan asked.

"You know, I'm glad he's here." Camille said.

"Stay out of this, Camille." Logan said, a little meaner than he had intended.

"I was just hungry, you know. And this is like the only cafe open past midnight." James explained.

"Makes sense," Camille said.

"No, it doesn't. You're ruining everything, James!" Logan accused.

"What? Me? How?" James asked, once again pretending like he didn't know what Logan was talking about.

"You know how!" Logan said, a little louder.

"You know, why don't we get James's side of the story?" Camille suggested.

"How about not!" Logan retorted.

"If he wants to tell us, he can." Camille said.

"No, he can't! This is between you and me!" Logan yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" Camille shouted.

"You're yeling too!"

"I just want to know James's perspective!"

"Well it doesn't matter! He isn't involved in this! It's none of his business!"

They were both standing now.

"YES HE IS! DON'T PRETEND HE ISN'T, EVEN FOR A SECOND"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

"YES YOU DID! IT WASN'T AN ACCIDENT, AND YOU KNOW IT."

"I TOLD YOU ABOUT IT, DIDN'T I? I ASKED YOU TO FORGIVE ME. IT WON'T EVER HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"BECAUSE I WON'T LET IT!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU FORGIVE ME?"

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

A tear slid down Logan's cheek, but he didn't notice. He never got riled up like this. He never yelled. It was Camille, it was her fault. She did this to him. She changed him. It was all her fault. It was all her fault. It was all her fault.

Suddenly Logan felt a fire inside of him. He had to do something about it. He couldn't let Camille get away with this. He couldn't let her stand there, triumphant. Forgive me, Logan thought, but that _bitch _had to pay. But what could he do. Logan looked at Camille, who was standing there, scowling. Logan looked at the waitress, who stood, shocked, off in the corner. Logan looked at the empty tables and chairs. Logan ooked at the broken clock. Logan looked at James, sitting their, blushing, avoiding eye contact with anything, everything.

Then Logan knew what he had to do.

He grabbed James's t-shirt, then pulled him to his feet. Camille watched in shock at what happened next.

Logan pulled James in and crashed their lips together. James's eyes went wide as Logan pushed his lips into James's roughly.

It was magnificient. The heat exploded between the two and soon enough James gave in; the two moved their lips together in a passionate dance of revenge and lust. Logan soon stuck his tongue in James's mouth and rubbed it against his, causing the friction between the two to reach a new high. James moaned into Logan's mouth, sending vibrations that chilled Logan yet burned him with desire. Logan palmed James through his jeans, making him whimper.

Then, Logan let go with a loud popping sound. James stumbled backwards into a seat, dazed by what had just happened. Camille, meanwhile had tears running down her cheeks.

"WE'RE OVER, LOGAN MITCHELL!" she screamed. She ran out of the cafe in tears.

Logan looked over towards the server, who ran into the kitchen to escape the awkwardness.

Then, Logan cried.

He sat and he bawled.

James got to his feet, confused. When had Logan become such a good kisser? The first time they kissed, in the palmwoods lobby, was okay, but that...

James blushed and ran out of the cafe, leaving Logan alone.

_Current Occupancy: 1 patron, 1 server, 1 chef._

_Current Time: 1:00 a.m._

Logan couldn't believe it was over. He failed.

He picked up his teacup and took a sip, but it was cold. Then Logan noticed James was gone, and quickly stood. He had to catch him. They had to talk, to decide what they were.

He ran out of the cafe, tears in his eyes.

The teacup sat on the table, still half full; from the bottom of the cup, the lemon seed rose, looking like a lone tear drop amongst the murky tea.

* * *

**A/N: So, I don't know what this is...it all just kind of blurbed from my fingertips onto the computer. I like it though. It's different.**

**Anyways, my twentieth fic. Wow. Fanfiction has been such a great experience that I am glad I found. Through here I've met quite a few friends and I've been able to explore my love of writing, as well as my love of BTR. I have spent so much time on this site it's crazy. Fanfiction has definitely impacted my life. So, thanks for reading my story. Any of them. And will continue writing, because I love it, until I turn to dust :).**

**Wow that was incredibly cheesy. Haha, thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Bye!**

**AK.**


End file.
